


Yours to Keep

by heartsopenminds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsopenminds/pseuds/heartsopenminds
Summary: When Dan gets overwhelmed and needs an escape, Phil knows exactly how to help.





	Yours to Keep

Dan has been sitting cross-legged on the floor by Phil’s feet for a while now, his head resting on Phil’s knee. Phil runs the fingers of one hand through Dan’s hair, petting him absentmindedly while scrolling on his phone.

After a while, he reaches down to push Dan’s head gently off of his lap. “Go into the bedroom and get ready,” he rumbles quietly. “I’ll be with you in five minutes.”

Dan scrambles off of the floor, a little slow and awkward from sitting still for so long, and heads for the door. He starts pulling his sweatshirt over his head as he reaches the hallway, and Phil smiles to himself at Dan’s eagerness.

He’d been watching Dan sitting on the sofa earlier in the evening, gnawing on his already chapped bottom lip as he stared morosely at his computer screen. Phil could see the tension that was radiating off of him, could almost hear how loud his thoughts were. They were gearing up for the last big push before the tour started and were being inundated with emails needing them to make endless decisions, and quickly. This was something Dan found incredibly stressful as he wanted every last thing to be perfect, and Phil could see he was torturing himself, second-guessing every choice as soon as it was made.

Eventually, Phil had spoken up. “Dan?” Dan looked up questioningly. “Want to come over here?”

Dan had paused for a moment, considering what Phil was offering before nodding once and then setting aside his laptop. He had come over to where Phil was sitting and sank down to the floor with a sigh.

All this had started back when they were trying to get the proofs finalised for their first book. They’d had loads of pages still to check, the deadline was looming, and Dan had started to panic. Phil had been trying to ignore him pacing up and down the living room and talking incessantly at top speed about how everything was going wrong, but eventually he had lost his patience.

“Dan! Just sit down over there for five minutes and be quiet!” he’d exclaimed.

Dan’s head had snapped round to look at Phil, something ticking over behind his eyes before he’d done exactly what he’d been told and moved to sit down in the indicated spot. Phil was shocked that Dan had actually listened to him for once, and was also relieved to finally get a moment’s peace. Out of the corner of his eye, he’d caught Dan shooting glances over at him as he sat waiting patiently, but Phil had resolutely kept his eyes on his computer screen.

After five minutes had passed, he’d looked up. “Right, you can get up now but you need to stop freaking out, OK?” he’d admonished.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dan had grumbled, getting up and heading to the kitchen for a snack. But later that evening, looking slightly sheepish, he’d raised the topic with Phil.

“You know what you said earlier? When you told me what to do? It actually…” He ran a hand across the back of his neck. “It actually really helped. I mean…I would have thought my instinct would be to tell you where to go, or to ask who the hell you thought you were, but…something about the way you said it, like you really meant it and I didn’t any choice but to do what I was told, that was um….that was good.” He blushed at those last words, and Phil could see what this confession had cost him to make.

“Oh,” he’d said, frowning. “Hmm.” He’d looked up at Dan, his mind already starting to wonder what this might mean.

Hesitantly, and with some pitfalls along the way, they’d started to explore a new side to their relationship, of Dan letting Phil take control when he seemed to have lost his grip on his own thoughts and emotions. It helped Dan immensely, and Phil was amazed at how much he enjoyed it himself. He loved being able to do something practical to help when it seemed like Dan’s head was in danger of exploding. Over time, they’d worked out what did and didn’t work for them both, what they liked and where they were willing to compromise or not. They’d learned that what Dan needed most was to let himself feel vulnerable, feel out of control and still be safe because Phil was there to take care of him.

Dan is waiting patiently for him when Phil enters the room, naked and kneeling next to the bed. Phil sees him steal a glance towards him, and he takes a moment to look over the long pale lines of Dan’s body, making sure that Dan can see the admiration in his gaze.

He walks over to the bed where Dan has set out a non-descript looking box that is usually kept tucked safely at the back of the wardrobe. Phil opens it up and slowly pulls out a set of black nylon cuffs, feeling Dan’s eyes burning into his back as he does so. He goes over to the doorway and reaches up to attach the cuffs to the top of the jamb. They’d had to experiment a bit with different types of restraints before they came up with something that worked with Dan’s tall frame. They’d tried doing without them, but there’s something about the level of powerlessness that comes from being restrained that Dan needs.

When he’s done, Phil goes over to where Dan is kneeling. Dan looks up, his eyes calmly meeting Phil’s gaze. Phil reaches down to cup the side of Dan’s face, and Dan lets his eyes fall closed and presses his cheek into the touch.

“We’re going to get you ready now,” Phil says softly, and Dan opens his eyes and gets to his feet, letting Phil manoeuvre him over towards the door.

“Arms up” Phil instructs, and Dan obediently raises his arms above his head and lets Phil guide his hands into the restraints and pull them tight against his wrists.

As he works, he talks to Dan about what he’s doing and why. It’s as much a reassurance for himself as it is for Dan.

He tugs on the cuffs to make sure they’re properly in place and says in a calm, low voice, "So I’m putting you into these restraints to keep you nice and still. You can pull on them if you like but you won’t be able to get free. I’m going to decide what happens to you next, and you’re letting me have that control because you trust me and you want me to be in charge for a while.” Phil can see the effect this is having on Dan, the slight shiver that runs through his body at Phil’s words.

Phil stands for a moment with a reassuring hand in the middle of Dan’s back before continuing. “What I’m going to do next isn’t about punishment, it’s about you needing to demonstrate that you’re giving yourself and your body over to me completely. Do you understand?”

Dan nods in acknowledgement.

“Now, what are you going to say if you need me to stop?” Phil asks.

“Red,” Dan replies straight away.

“OK, and if you need to take a pause?”

“Yellow.” The familiarity of this ritual is comforting to both of them, even though it hardly needs to be said out loud any more.

“So we’re good to go?”

“Yes, yes, green,” Dan says, the slightest hint of impatience coming into his voice.

Phil lets out a small huff of laughter, and lets his hand move downwards to run over the soft curves of Dan’s arse. He starts off almost playfully, lightly dotting small slaps over his skin.

“You’re so beautiful like this, so gorgeous,” Phil murmurs and a small smile ghosts at the corners of Dan’s mouth.

Phil continues the light taps, and then starts to add a sharper slap every now and again. It had felt strange at first, to be deliberately causing pain to someone he cared so much for, even if it was at Dan’s request. He’d spent quite a bit of time trying to work out why it was that Dan needed this, but after a while he realised that he didn’t really need to understand. All he knew was that Dan trusted him to do this for him, and all he needed to focus on was meeting his needs as best he could.

Phil gradually builds up the weight of the blows, keeping a steady rhythm but with varying intensity. The sound of skin hitting skin gets louder in the quiet room, and Dan’s breathing starts to sound heavier, laboured. He’s pulling down on the restraints, not because he’s trying to get free but because he’s having a harder time supporting his own weight as he gives himself over to the sensations building in his body. Phil can see Dan’s skin reddening under his efforts, and he starts to pause every so often to press a soothing hand against him, before continuing. He can see Dan’s head lolling to the side as the effort of holding it upright becomes too much.

“You’re doing so well Dan, I’m so proud of you.” The words fall easily from Phil’s lips, well-practiced.

Dan smiles at Phil’s words, gasps out a quick “Love you” and turns his head towards his boyfriend, seeking and receiving a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

Phil knows that’s as far as the physical affection will go. He can see Dan’s cock is half-hard, but he knows not to do anything about it. He’d tried once, and Dan had safe-worded immediately. For Dan, this wasn’t about sex, it was about a different kind of intimacy and he didn’t want the two to cross over. They never brought this dynamic into their sex life, and Phil was happy to keep it that way.

Phil’s hand starts to feel sore, and Dan’s arse is looking thoroughly worked over so he brings his mouth close to Dan’s ear and murmurs “M’not leaving, just give me a sec.”

He pads over to the box on the bed, and retrieves a long paddle, the kind that looks like a small, flat rowing oar. He comes back over to Dan and holds the paddle flat against him for a moment, letting the cool surface soothe Dan’s flaming skin.

Then he pulls his arm back, and lets the paddle fall against Dan’s arse with a dull thwack. A small groan escapes Dan’s lips, and Phil repeats the motion. Dan gets a little louder this time, and Phil continues to administer solid blows, sometimes across both cheeks, sometimes focusing on one and then the other.

Dan’s breath is coming in harsh pants. The noises he’s making with each strike are getting less and less controlled as he lets down his guard and loses himself completely in the sensations. All that restraint, all that control, that part of him that’s usually constantly monitoring what other people are thinking about him and how he’s supposed to act is falling away and he lets the grunts and moans come freely, tumble from his lips, unchecked. He’s slumped forward now, his head hanging, his body swaying forward in response each time Phil swings the paddle. Phil can see the mixed signals Dan’s body is giving, his instincts in conflict as he both seeks more stimulation and at the same time can’t help pulling slightly away from the smack of the paddle on his skin.

Phil knows that Dan’s getting towards his limit. He slows the pace, but doesn’t stop completely as he reaches to tilt Dan’s head back and check on how he’s doing.

Dan’s forehead is damp with sweat, his eyes half closed, a transcendent look on his tear-streaked face. Phil can see that Dan’s reached the place where he’s totally and completely in his body, the sensations in his skin and the coursing adrenaline taking up all his attention and leaving no room for thought. Another couple of strokes, and they're done. 

“OK, that’s it,” he says softly, dropping the paddle to the floor and settling his hands on Dan’s shoulders to ground him, letting his forehead tip forward to rest on the clammy skin between Dan’s shoulder blades.

“You were amazing,” he murmurs, “I love you so much.”

After a few moments, Phil reaches up to release Dan’s wrists from the restraints, and helps him turn around and wrap his arms around Phil’s neck to stop himself falling. They stand entwined like that for a while, Dan’s breathing slowly coming back to something approaching normal. He presses a kiss to the side of Phil’s throat and murmurs a heartfelt “Thank you”. It always makes Phil feel both pleasure and reassurance to hear how grateful is Dan for this, how much he clearly needs it.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Phil says quietly. Dan turns obediently and climbs up onto the bed, lowering himself down onto the mattress with a sigh. Phil returns from the bathroom with a warm, damp cloth and Dan lets him gently wipe his face clean and then reach over to run the cloth down over Dan’s arms and back.

Then Phil has the tube of aloe vera gel in his hand and squeezes out a large blob onto his palm, touching it hesitantly to one of Dan’s buttocks. He hears a slight moan from Dan at the sudden change of temperature and pauses for a moment before starting to gently work the gel into the reddened skin. He takes his time, but eventually he’s done and he crawls up the bed to lie down beside Dan. Dan immediately moves to flop himself over Phil’s chest, his face nuzzling into Phil’s shoulder. Dan’s body feels boneless, heavy, and totally relaxed on his and he’s deep asleep within minutes.

Phil lies awake a little longer, stroking his hand lazily up and down Dan’s back. They'll have a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, but for now he's just focusing on this, on them, together and content.


End file.
